pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shy Girl
Chapter 1 Fluttershy Jones was walking through the woods near her house in Denver. She found her pet bunny, Brookie, and half skipped, half ran to her favorite spot. Then her phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey, sweetheart, would you mind coming back to the house?" "Okay, Mom!" Fluttershy ran to her house and walked inside. Her mother turned around. "OK, you're here. I have good news and I have great news!" "What's the good news?" "Your father got a promotion!" Fluttershy smiled. Her father worked as a pilot. "And what's the great news?" "We're moving!" Fluttershy couldn't speak. Her mother, grinning wide, chirped, "Go upstairs and pack your things, okay, sweetie?" "Okay, Mom." Fluttershy walked sadly up the stairs to her room. Her older brother Troy smirked. "Hey pinkie." Fluttershy glared at him. "Shut up." Her little brother Mikey was in his room. Fluttershy took a few suitcases and packed them. She snuck Brookie into her backpack. "I'm ready to go, Mom." Chapter 2 The Jones pulled up at a house. Fluttershy yelled, "Hallelujah!!" She ran out of the car and her mother unlocked the door. But before Fluttershy could enter, her mom stopped her. "Fluttershy?" "Mm?" "Promise me you will make friends." "But I have-" Her mother interrupted, "''Human ''friends." "Mo-om! You know I'm shy!" "And don't care. You will make at least one friend by tomorrow. Now go get your stuff." Fluttershy did as she was told, and by 5:30 her room was in order. She told Brookie, "I have half an hour to kill before dinner, I might as well meet the neighbors." She walked out the door and walked up to a yellow house. She saw five kids in the yard and froze, finally ducking behind the fence. She heard a girl say, "Anyone else see a bit of pink behind the fence?" Fluttershy thought, "D**n it!!" A boy opened the fence gate. Fluttershy heard the creak and screamed, shooting about three feet in the air. The boy, who was a rather skinny Indian-looking person, said, "Oh. I am sorry." Fluttershy didn't say a word. Chapter 3 Fluttershy looked away. She didn't wanna talk, but her mom had told her.... She finally heard one boy - a rather large person - say, "So, what's your name?" She mumbled, "Fluttershy." One other boy looked confused. "Shutterfly?" Fluttershy shook her head. She repeated, a little louder, "Fluttershy." The girl looked at Fluttershy. "That's a very.... interesting name." The same boy who asked her name said, "Why is your skin yellow?" The Indian glared. "Shut up, Buford!!" Fluttershy mumbled, "I don't want to talk about it. And don't ask why my hair is pink." She pushed some hair from her face. Then a boy with a triangular head facepalmed himself. "God,- Ow! I forgot my face is that pointy." Then he looked up. "Anyway, I'm Phineas. This is my brother Ferb, and my friends Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet." Fluttershy nodded. Then Mikey walked up. "Flunnershy, Mommy told me to get you." Fluttershy rolled her eyes. "This is my little brother Mikey." Fluttershy followed Mikey to her house. Chapter 4 The Joneses were eating dinner. Fluttershy said, "I met some people today." Her mother answered, "Did you make any friends?" "I think." Mikey looked at his sister, spaghetti sauce covering nearly half of his face. Fluttershy grumbled, "I swear, more food gets on his face than in his mouth." She continued eating her spaghetti and meatballs. Afterwards, she smirked at Troy. "I believe it's ''your ''turn to clean the table?" Troy groaned. Fluttershy smiled. "I love karma." She ran up the stairs, put on her pajamas, and went to bed. The next morning, her mother was standing over her bed beaming and holding up a uniform. Fluttershy took it and put it on. Then Troy barged in. "Hey pinko, there's a kid at the door asking for you." Fluttershy grumbled, "Phineas," under her breath. She got into her uniform and slid down the railing.